


Sir (Dom!HangexReader)

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Female bodied Hange Zoë, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Impact Play, Kind of AU, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit Kink, Teasing, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Wax Play, sensory play, smut with plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: Hange wants to experiment with things a box of items they found. They pick you as you are the least 'experienced' and they thought they could get an interesting result. Of course after going through the original items in the box Hange wasn't satisfied, they decide to make their own toys, just for you.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255
Collections: Lumos_fictions Hange Zoe shorts





	1. Chapter 1

You walked down the dimly lit hallway of the survey corps building, making your way to Hange Zoes office. They had told you they needed help with some sort of experiment, although you weren’t really quite sure what that would entail. There were currently no titans that were being held here, as far as you knew anyways. You focused on your footsteps echoing down the empty stone hall. It was quiet. It was late and most people have already gone to bed. Of course, Hange never did sleep until the early hours of the morning as her research would always keep them up.

Approaching the door to Hange’s office you stopped and stood outside it for a few seconds, knocking lightly on the wooden door. You exhaled the breath that you seemed to be holding as a voice called from inside.

“Come in.”

Turning the handle of the door you pushed it open and walked inside, politely closing it behind you. The room was lit with quite a few candles and the moonlit shined through the window giving the warm feeling room a small bit of cool blue light. Hange sat at their desk, scribbling notes on to a piece of paper. Their hair up in a messy ponytail like always. Something you didn’t see very often was them without their bulky glasses that were always strapped to their head. A pair of silver oval lens glasses sat on the end of their nose.

“I was wondering when you were coming.” They looked up from their paper, pushing their glasses up with an index finger. They flashed you a smile, motioning you to come closer to the desk. “Come on, come sit.”

You hesitated for a moment before nervously walking over and sitting in the chair that was positioned in front of their desk. You didn’t know Hange that well, they had been your section commander for a little over a year now. You didn’t really understand why they'd ask you for help with something. It’s not like you two were close, or even talked that much in or out of ‘work.’

Hange gathered the papers on their desk, stacking them into a somewhat organized pile and put them to the side. “Now,” They placed their hands on the desk, fingers interlocked, “You are probably wondering why I requested you.”

You could only nod your head as a reply. You couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. You had never seen Hange act this way before, they seemed much more serious than what you were used to seeing.

“Now, before I tell you what it is I want to test, I need you to understand that this can only be between us. Do you understand?”

You felt your stomach flip at how serious they sounded out of nowhere. You nodded once more.  
“I-I understand.” You stuttered.

Hange gave you a reassuring smile in hopes to make you feel a bit more comfortable. Pushing back their chair a bit they reached under their desk and pulled out a small box, placing it on the desk they looked back over to you. You stared at the box, even more confused now than ever.

“I needed someone with..” Hange paused, looking at you, examining you, “How do I put this..” They placed a finger on their lips thinking of the right words to say. After a few awkward moments of silence they finally got it. 

“Someone with not a lot of experience to test these out on.”

You were shocked and a bit offended at what they said, even though you still had no idea what this was referring to.

“I’m sorry, not a lot of experience in what?” You asked, trying not to sound hurt by their words.

Hange opened up the box, taking things out and placing them on the desk. The box was in the way and you still couldn’t see what was being taken out and placed. Quickly Hange grabbed the few items, putting them down before taking the box off the desk and placing it on the floor.

“These.”

You felt your jaw drop open and you were now staring at a selection of sex toys and other erotic items. You felt your face turn red. You now felt embarrassed that Hange had told you that you weren’t experienced. How would they even know anyways? Of course you had sex before. Looking over the items again you slowly began to realize that these weren’t ‘regular’ sex toys. A lot of what was on the desk in front of you would be pair with each other for a more ‘hardcore’ experience. 

You looked up at Hange who had a devious grin on their face. “So..You up for it?” They grabbed an item off the desk, you didn’t see what since you were still a little dazed from all of this. They stood up, walking over to you, placing the item around your neck. It sacred itself with a small click. Pulling their hands away from your neck you reached up and touched, what you could only assume was a collar, with your shaky fingers. It was a metal collar wrapped in leather, fur on the inside against your neck, and a small lock on the front. 

Hange leaned against the desk in front of you, the key to the collar in between their thumb and index fingers.

“I’m so glad you accept.” They smirked, their voice low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard dom!Hange has me on my knees *heart eyes*  
> Was going to make this one whole chapter but as I thought about it I can really just drag this out to be long. No idea how many parts this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are not allowed to take that off,” Hange slipped the key into their pocket before crossing their, “If anyone is to ask what it is you are going to simply tell them it's none of their business. Okay?”

You sat in the chair, staring up at your section commander and nodded. You felt your stomach fill with butterflies at how stern the sounded. How they were acting seemed to be turning you on but you didn’t understand why.

“When I speak to you you respond with ‘Yes sir.” Do I make myself clear?” They leaned down close to your face, noses almost touching. Their lips parted, purposely breathing lightly on your lips.

You bit down on your lip and looked into their brown eyes. 

“Y-Yes Sir.” You whispered.

Hange reached up and gripped your chin, tilting your head up.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes Sir!” You repeat yourself, raising your voice.

“Good girl.” They purred, letting go of your chin and standing back up. Turning back around they walked to the other side of the desk, looking down the items, hand hovering over them as if thinking about which one to pick. Instead of picking one they picked up the box and put them back into it.

“Think I'll try you on without these first.” Closing the box up and leaving it on top of the desk they walked back over to you.

“Stand.” Hange commanded. You obeyed, getting on to your feet. You looked up at Hange who gave you a smirk. They took your spot in the chair, grabbing your wrists and pulling you on to their thigh.

“I’m..not too sure about this..” You mumbled, turning your head away from them. You were completely embarrassed. You didn’t even fully understand what the point of this or why Hange wanted you for it.

Hange gently grabbed your face, turning it so you looked them in the eyes. Staring back into their brown eyes you felt your body pulse with heat and your heart beat was loud in your ears. They leaned in and pressed their lips hard against yours for a second before pulling away.

“I’ll make you sure..” They grinned, lips pressing to yours resuming the kiss. They wasted no time in slipping their tongue past your lips and into your mouth. Your eyes fluttered close as you submitted yourself to them. You felt their hand leave your face and grab on to your waist. Their tongue explores every inch of your mouth that it could. You relaxed your tongue and let them take control.

Your heart was beating fast, your stomach doing flips and the heat of your body was increasing by the second. You felt like you were on fire. You wiggled yourself on their thigh trying to ease your growing arousal. 

You felt two hands gripping your waist now, motioning you to rock your hips even more. Placing your hands on Hange's shoulders you leaned your body close to theirs, moving your hips up and down their thigh. You moaned into their mouth, causing them to smirk into the kiss before pulling back.

Your eyes opened, lips parted, feeling the heat of their lips leaves yours. You stopped yourself from rocking your hips. You pout trying to get them to kiss you but Hange refused with a chuckle.

“See, you’re already submitting.” 

You felt more heat pool on your cheeks, but it probably made no difference since your face was already beat red from being turned on and embarrassment. Hange tightened their grip on your waist.

“Continue.”

You nod, unable to form words. You start rocking back and forth once again. The fiction from their thigh made your body shaky. Your clit was throbbing with pleasure. Letting out little whimpers you lean your head down on Hange's shoulder. You felt Hange’s hot breathe against your neck.

“Come on, you can go faster than that.” 

They lifted their leg up a bit, pressing it harder against your heat. You bit down on your lip, letting out a low moan before speeding up your movement.

“Good girl.” They said breathy followed by a quiet moan.

You continued rocking on their thigh, your eyes closing again, breath heavy. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to your climax. You increased your speed as fast as you could go, waves of pleasure shooting through your body. You were so close.

“Cum for me.” Hange hummed, sensing that you were on your edge.  
Their voice alone was enough to send you into a leg shaking orgasm. You buried your face into their neck, muffing your loud moans as you came.

“That’s it.”

You slowly ride out the last bit of pleasure and come to a stop. Your mind was a fuzzy hot mess. Hange moved their hands up your arms and placed them on your shoulders. They tugged at your jacket and slowly pulled it off before slipping their hands under your shirt. You shivered feeling their warm, rough hands against your skin. Slowly dragging their long fingers from your waist, up your stomach and to your breasts. They teased you, running their fingers ever so lightly over your breast, poking at your nipples through your bra.

You tried to push your body into their hands but they only removed them from your shirt. Before you could whine about being teased Hange picked you of their thigh and sat you on top of the desk. Looking up at them you say them take off their glasses and put them on the desk. Removing their own jacket and dropping it on the floor next to yours. Positioning themselves in between your legs they started to unbutton your shirt.

“I want you to know I'm playing nice,”

Unbuttoning the last button, slowly pulling the fabric off your arms and tossing it on the floor. Moving your hair back they bent down and started to place kisses on your neck making their way down to your shoulder. As they did so you felt them reach around and unclasp your bra.

“After this..”

Breathing against your skin, seeming to impatiently throw your bra aside.

“I won’t be so gentle.”

Feeling their hands snake around to your front you closed your eyes, tipping your head back slightly, giving your body to your Section Commander. All of it was feeling like a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hange’s light kisses were turning hard and rough. Feeling the pressure of them sucking at the skin along your collarbone and down to your chest. Their hands running up your stomach and covering your breasts. Starting out gentle they squeezed softly but it got rougher as they kissed down to your chest. Removing one of their hands it was quickly replaced with their mouth. Covering the skin in kisses, tongue flicking over your nipple to tease. 

Moaning, your hands found their way to Hanges messy hair. You slipped your fingers in, gripping it, pulling her face closer to your breast. Hange smirked, taking your nipple in her mouth and sucking on it, tongue swirling. Their hand worked on the other, rolling the nipple between their thumb and forefinger. They quickly switched sides, giving the other breasts the same attention.

Time felt like it was going by fast. It felt as if as soon as Hange was nipping at your nipples they were already pulling off your pants seconds laters. Their hands took off the leather straps with such ease. You lifted your hips as they rid you of your pants and underwear, leaving you exposed in front of your commander. 

Hange stood in front of you admiring your body for a bit. They cupped your face in their hands and smirked.

“Such a beautiful body, all for me to experiment on.” 

You shivered at their words, face flushed red. They leaned down and placed a long but delicate kiss on your lips before getting on their knees in front of you. Placing their hands on your thighs and pushing them apart so they could get a better look at your pussy. Keeping one hand lightly on your thigh they took their other hand and slowly pushed their fingers up your leg, past your heat and up to your clit. Brushing against a few times before pushing their fingers firm to it and rubbing it.

Hanges fingers rubbed circles on your clit which made you buck your hips forward from time to time, not able to control the noises coming out of your mouth. Circling a few more times before slowly bringing them down to your entrance. 

“I’m glad you are so wet for me.” They hummed, fingers running up and down your slit. You pushed your hips forward, whimpering.

“Use your words.” They smirked, teasing your entrance, putting little pressure on it.

“Please..” You gasp feeling the pressure of their fingers against you.

“Please?” Hange smirked, pushing the tips of two fingers inside of you slowly, careful not to go too far yet.

“P-please fuck me...Sir..” You stuttered. Somehow that was more embarrassing than you being completely naked in front of them. You turned your head to the side, looking away from them.

“Good girl.” Hange cooed, pushing the remaining length of their fingers inside you. Starting off slow they twisted their fingers and moved them in and out. You bite down on your lip and close your eyes. Hanges fingers curled inside of you, pressing against your g-spot as their fingers started to speed up.

You gripped on to the edge of the desk and arched your back in pleasure. You could feel yourself close to the climax already. Your core heats up, feeling yourself tighten around Hanges fingers. Your breathing heavy, legs shaky. 

Hange noticed, thrusting their fingers as fast as they could go. That pushed you over the edge. Knuckles turning white from holding on to the desk you let out a loud moan as you came on their fingers. Your tense body soon relaxed and Hanges fingers slowed and soon came to a stop, pulling out of you.

Standing back up they stood in between your legs, holding the two fingers that were just inside you up to your lips.

“You did so well.” They whispered softly, pushing the fingers past your lips and into your mouth. Tasting yourself you licked and sucked them clean. As their fingers lingered in your mouth they learned their head to the side of your face, their lips pressing against your jaw. They began to suck and created a mark on your skin. As they did so they removed their fingers from your mouth, drool running down your chin.

Hange pulled away, brushing your head out of the way and tilting your head to see the mark they left. It was clearly visible from most angles. There was no way that people wouldn’t notice it tomorrow.

They pulled you up off the desk, standing you up, hands on your shoulders. Turning you around to stand where they once stood, they removed their clothes in front of you, not taking their eyes off of yours.

You wanted to look away but couldn’t. You watched as Hange slowly revealed their toned and scarred body to you. It looked like how you expected it to look, rough from the years of training and being in the survey corps. Before you could admire their body even more, they sat themselves on top of the desk. Opening their legs they motioned for you to step closer.

“You’re turn.”

Biting your lip you stepped in between Hange’s legs, nervous. They took hands and brought them on, placing them on their breasts.

“Don’t be shy.” They grinned.

You felt a little awkward groping at Hanges chest. You chewed at your bottom lip, running your thumb over their nipples, earning a small goan from them. The sound they made sent a wave of pleasure through your body. You continued, thumbing at them just to hear more of their moans but they didn’t give you much else than a few small goans.

Hange placed their hands on your shoulders and pushed you down, wanting you to move to attend to their growing heat. You let your hands run down their stomach, to their thighs. You felt their hands now in your hair and you got on your knees. They pulled your face closer to their pussy.

Even before you could take a breath Hange seemed to get impatient and pushed your mouth against their cunt. You let your tongue lick up and down their entrance, tasting them. You moaned, closing your eyes and going all in. You made sure to give their clit attention, licking and sucking on it gently, earning even more low moans and groans from them. 

You had found a thing about Hange that you now loved; Their noises. 

Wanting to get more out of them you slipped two fingers into them. You moaned at how wet they were. Keeping your tongue working on their clit you moved your fingers at a steady pace. Of course, Hange seemed to be trying to suppress their moans, they had their fingers intertwined with your hair, tugging ever so lightly at it. 

You felt Hange beginning to get shaky and squirming under your touch and decided to speed up your fingers. You moaned again at their clit and you could feel them tighten around your fingers. Hange let out a loud moan, cumming on your fingers. You pulled your mouth away and your fingers out of them. You were breathing heavier than you thought, body still seeming to be pulsing with heat.

You brought your fingers to your mouth and sucked Hange off of them. You looked at them. Their face red from the lust, sweat glistening on their face, brown eyes staring down at you with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally falling asleep writing this chapter. I have not been sleeping very well and I really wanted to push an update.

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again apologizing for any mistakes


End file.
